Finally
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Manchmal muss man nur lange genug warten, bis man das bekommt, was man sich immer gewünscht hat. Woodys POV MASSIVE SPOILER FINALE STAFFEL 6


TITEL: **Finally**  
TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Allgemein (Stellenweise auch etwas fluffig – also beschwert Euch nicht …)  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Woody/Jordan  
SPOILER: massive Spoiler zum Staffel/Serienfinale - lesen auf eigene Gefahr ...  
INHALT: Manchmal muss man nur lange genug warten, bis man das bekommt, was man sich immer gewünscht hat. (Woodys POV)  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus. Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Die Geschichte entstand ganz spontan, als ich eigentlich etwas über Kundenbindung an Dienstleistungsunternehmen schreiben sollte. Da ich nicht denke, dass mein Prof so begeistert von dem Text wäre, bekommt ihr ihn. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch ...  
WARNUNG: Nicht beta gelesen – Fehler, die gefunden werden, dürfen behalten werden …

* * *

„Ich liebe dich."

Nie hätte er gedacht, diese drei Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Dass sie diese drei Worte ausgesprochen und dabei auch noch an ihn gerichtet hatte, kam Woody vor, wie in einem Traum. Jordan Cavanaugh hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte.  
Gut, sie hatte es in einem Moment gesagt, wo sie beide jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, jemals gerettet zu werden. Vielleicht war es so ein Moment gewesen, wie der vor zwei Jahren, als er angeschossen auf einer Bahre gelegen und mit dem Tod gerungen hatte.

Damals hatte Jordan ihre Mauer kurz zum Einsturz gebracht und ihm gezeigt, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand.  
Damals hatte sie ebenfalls gedacht, sie würde ihn verlieren und nie wiedersehen.  
Damals hatte er es ihr übel genommen und sie weg gestoßen, aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen.

Und heute ...

War heute auch wieder damals? Hatte sie es nur gesagt, weil sie davon ausging, dass es keine Konsequenzen haben würde? Weil sie wieder von diesem Berg weggekommen würden? Weil sie beide kurz davor waren, zu verhungern oder zu erfrieren? Hatte sie diese berühmte Torschlusspanik bekommen und es nur gesagt, weil sie am Ende ihres Lebens nichts bereuen wollte?

Woody lächelte. Er konnte jede dieser Frage mit einem klaren 'Nein' beantworten.  
Nein, das hatte sie nicht getan.  
Sicher, sie war vielleicht angetrieben wurden von dieser Angst, sterben zu müssen, aber sie hatte diese drei Worte nicht nur gesagt, weil sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder die Chance dazu bekam.  
Jordan Cavanaugh sagte nicht einfach nur mal eben so, dass sie jemanden liebte. Wenn sie es sagte – und die Betonung lag hier ganz eindeutig auf wenn -, dann meinte sie es auch so, dann war sie sich sicher. Und dieser Kuss, ihre Reaktion auf seinen Kuss, diese völlige Hingabe, die Entspannung, die ihren Körper in dem Moment überfiel, als ihre Lippen sich berührten und zu diesem kurzen, aber doch innigen Kuss verschmolzen, waren Zeichen genug für ihn gewesen; Jordan hatte gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte. Mit ganzem Herzen. Und das war das größte Geschenk, was sie ihm hatte machen können.

Nach all den Jahren hatte sie sich endlich zu ihm bekannt und das zugegeben, was er tief in seinem Innern schon so lange gespürt hatte: Seine Gefühle waren nicht einseitig und vergebens. Sie waren es nie gewesen; nicht, als sie sich in der Wüste vor LA zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, nicht an jenem Abend auf der Pier, als sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er wieder nach Hause, nach Boston zurück kam und auch nicht in der Zeit, wo sie beide andere Partner gehabt hatte. Denn auch wenn sie mit JD und er mit Lu zusammen gewesen war, so waren sie im Herzen doch immer vereint gewesen. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er Lu nur ausgenutzt hatte, um Jordan eifersüchtig zu machen, und er wollte auch Jordan nicht unterstellen, dasselbe durch JD bezweckt zu haben, aber wenn sie ganz tief in sich hinein horchten, dann wussten sie beide, dass sie in Wirklichkeit immer nur mit einem zusammen sein wollten: er mit Jordan und sie mit ihm. Wie sonst war es zu erklären gewesen, dass sie in diesem Inn zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten – zu einer Zeit, wo sie mit JD zusammen gewesen war? Wie war diese Spannung, die von Anfang an zwischen Jordan und Lu geherrscht hatte und ab dem Moment, wo Jordan erfahren hatte, was zwischen ihm und der blonden Polizistin lief, schier zickenhafte Ausmaße angenommen hatte sonst zu erklären?

Lu hatte gleich gespürt, was in Jordan vorging, was sie für ihn empfand. Er hatte ihr nicht glauben wollen – ob aus Selbstschutz oder aus Enttäuschung, weil diese Neuigkeiten nicht von Jordan kamen war unwichtig.  
Hätte er es mal getan. Vielleicht wären sie schon viel eher zusammen gewesen, vielleicht wäre alles anders gelaufen. Vielleicht wäre Lu jetzt noch am Leben. Und JD ... vielleicht wäre er gar nicht erst wieder in Boston aufgetaucht und hätte in diesem gefährlichen Fall nicht recherchiert, der ihm letztlich das Leben gekostet hatte.  
Aber vielleicht hatte alles genau so kommen müssen. Vielleicht war es nötig gewesen, diesen Weg zu gehen, um an dem richtigen Ziel anzukommen. Vielleicht war alles genau so vorherbestimmt gewesen.

Nur was Anstrengung gekostet hatte, konnte auch entsprechend gewürdigt werden ... Das sagte man doch so, nicht?

Woody lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete Jordan, die sich über Garret gebeugt hatte, der neben ihr in einem mit weißen Lacken bezogenen Krankenhausbett lag und langsam wieder ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht bekam. Jordan redete leise auf ihren Chef und besten Freund ein. Woody wusste nicht, über was die beiden sprachen – vermutlich ging es darum, dass Garret unbedingt aus dem Krankenhaus heraus und nach Hause wollte oder vielleicht ging es auch einfach nur darum, dass Jordan ihn auf den neuesten Stand brachte, was das Institut betraf – und es störte ihn auch nicht, dass er hier abseits saß und nicht in das Gespräch einbezogen wurde. Er wollte es ja auch gar nicht. Die beiden hatten ihre ganz spezielle Beziehung zueinander, an die Woody niemals herankommen würde.  
Und es war in Ordnung. Es störte ihn nicht. Er war glücklich hier auf seinem Stuhl in der Ecke, von dem aus er Jordan einfach nur ansehen und jede Sekunde neu entdecken konnte. Diese typische Art, wie sie sich die Haare hinters Ohr klemmte oder die Art wie sie ihre Stirn kraus zog, wenn sie angestrengt über etwas nachdachte. Diese kleinen Grübchen, die sie wie ein kleines Mädchen aussehen ließen, wenn sie schmunzelte ... Ja, er hatte Jordan schon immer gerne beobachtet. Am liebsten, wenn sie es nicht mitbekam. So wie jetzt ...  
Doch als hätte sie seine Augen auf sich ruhen gespürt und wollte ihn eines Besseren belehren, drehte Jordan genau in diesem Moment den Kopf, begegnete seinem Blick und lächelte, wie nur Jordan lächeln konnte – angespannt, aber gleichzeitig auch entspannt und glücklich, so dass es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Denn dieses Lächeln galt in diesem Moment nur ihm.

Ja, der Weg – und war er auch noch so beschwerlich und steinig gewesen - hatte sich eindeutig gelohnt. Und er hatte sich geirrt: Dieses 'glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit' gab es nicht nur im Märchen, sondern wenn man viel Glück hatte auch im wahren Leben. Und Glück ... ja, Glück würden sie haben. Nach so vielen Schicksalsschlägen, die sie beide hatten einstecken müssen, würden sie endlich auch mal Glück haben. Gemeinsam. So wie er es sich seit seinem ersten Tag in Boston gewünscht hatte. Manchmal zahlte es sich eben doch aus, hartnäckig zu bleiben und nicht aufzugeben.

Lautlos schickte Woody ein „Ich liebe dich" durch das Krankenzimmer, das Jordans Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter und Garrets Blick noch wissender werden ließ.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Jordan", sagte Garret. „Sie haben sich jetzt lange genug um den alten Mann hier gekümmert und dabei diesen jungen Mann dort hinten vernachlässigt." Er grinste zu Woody hinüber und zwinkerte. „Lassen Sie sich von dem alten Mann einen guten Rat geben: Halten Sie Ihr Glück fest und nehmen Sie es niemals für selbstverständlich. Sonst ist es eines Tages weg."

Als Woody einen Arm um Jordan legte und sie gemeinsam das Krankenzimmer verließen und damit den Weg frei machten für den nächsten Besuch – Lily und die kleine Maddy – sagte Woody Garret nicht, dass er Recht und gleichzeitig unrecht hatte: Man sollte sein Glück wirklich nicht als selbstverständlich betrachten, aber er, Woody, würde niemals weggehen. Die Liebe seines Lebens verließ man nicht. Selbst wenn man es gewollt hätte, hätte man es nicht gekonnt ...

**- Ende -**

_Review, please?_


End file.
